(Archive) Hope's Redoubt
Description Hope's Redoubt is a massive city designed to be that way. The architecture here is vaulting and grandiose. Vaulting arches cut from marble, gleaming sandstone walkways, monolithic cathedrals to each of the crusader gods of old Mendev, statues to heroes of the Reach, several universities, and Ashlynn's palace itself. This three dimensional city is designed in an alien fashion. With subjective gravity in place there are streets running up the sides of buildings, bridges with walkways on the top and underside, and multilayered streets. The vastness of the city is mitigated by a teleportation network that ferries pedestrians and vehicles from location to location. The streets are filled with song and public displays of art. Sheyln is the primary religion here, and her faithful decorate her city with the finest they have to offer, clamoring to display their work for the world to see. As such nearly anything can be commissioned in the city from the traditional portrait to handcrafted playlists embedded in the buyer's mind as a permanent hallucination. History The city was founded by the demi-god Ashlynn and her loyal servitor Knight-Candidate Penance. The original intention of the city was to act as a base of operations for those fighting the Demon King. Upon its completion many powerful clerics and wizards came out of retirement to assist the new city, bringing with them the power of teleportation circles and Gates. Now it acts as a hub for most of the good works being orchestrated in the reach. The city is host to the largest and best funded military in the world. The Silver Ring remains the most elite among them, and flourishes under Grandmaster Imesah Saito and Knight-Commander Vespa. The city boast a vast fleet of airships, including magitek prototypes that the world has never seen. Economy Hope's Redoubt's economy is primarily driven by three factors; The first is its war machine. Arms and armor are constantly being churned out by the forges in the bowels of the city with fantastic enchantments, made to holy purpose. With such items being readily available for purchase and trade, the city's markets have a rich diversity of trinkets and other magical items. The second is the deep artist's culture of the city. With the Queen being a Sheylnite the populace is encouraged to hone a trade to the point of making it into an art. Some of the finest mundane items in the world, from swords to decorative plates, are made and sold here. The final factor in the legendary markets of Hope's Redoubt is the mere existence of the Artifact Forge. This gift from Caeth Shaeras is a transcendent artifact that allows mortals to craft works normally reserved for the gods themselves. Though costly this artifact gives the city an edge that others could only dream of matching. More recently the Saito Academy has publicized its new manufacturing infrastructure. This has bolstered the markets to new hights. Any good aligned soul wishing to purchase items from the university may do so at crafting cost, as the city is greatly interested in arming and equipping goodly adventurers to spread their influence. Leadership Empress Comander : Ashlynn Empress Liaison: Penance Knight of Declarations: Tomas McGee Knight Diplomat: Sir Alric Uther Knight Enforcer: Dalia Rawcrag Dame of the Arcane: Minori Saito Knight-Commander: Imesah Saito Knight of Whispers: Julius Dragonwood Knight of Coins: Father Cortes Relationships Tortuga: Ashlynn and many of the leaders of Hope's Redoubt come from the rowdy pirate town of Tortuga, and many still hold office there. These two cities are linked by a permanent teleportation circle, and are each other's primary trading partner. Queen Ashlynn and Pirate Queen Magoza are old friends, and the alliance is as stable as can be. Fiend's Reach: Hope's Redoubt in part was created as a safe haven for goodly souls from the often sinister Fiend's Reach. While this city isn't an enemy, the corruption there runs rampant. One hopes that someday Fiend's Reach will learn by this city's example, but until that day these two are merely trading partners. Caeth Shaeras: The discovery of Caeth Shaeras by the saltborn of the south expanded what the Reach knew about other civilizations and cultures around the world. Hope's Redoubt trades with the elven kingdom, and pursued an alliance with her. Recently Princess Genivere was married to Empress Ashlynn, cementing the alliance with the gift of the artifact forge. The Crystal Cities: This vassal state was founded by Viceroy Cadence Dragonwood. Since her departure Ciel Chevalier took over. Finally, after her suspected betrayal Minori Saito now heads the city, splitting her time between managing it and performing her duties as Dame of the Arcane. Valhalla's Rest: Founded by Thundag Rawcrag this city is amicable with Hope's Redoubt. Though a very different city, with different ideals, the long running friendship between Ashlynn and Thundag keeps these two cities friendly. Dragons Peak: This city is similar enough in goals and disposition to Hope's Redoubt that alliance is easy. Julius Dragonwood is also an old friend of the Empresses, and that never hurts. TL;DR Hope's Redoubt is a big goddamn three dimensional city full of paladins, angels, artists, and researchers. It gives all citizens a free house, and good characters can buy magic items at half price. <3 Statistics Corruption -39, Crime -72, Law +104, Lore +184, Society +192, Economy +228, Danger +10 Category:Archives